


The Captain's X-mas present

by Superherogeek1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is an ugly cryer, Christmas Party, Crew as Family, Enterprise crew loves their captain, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, Reunions, Spirk is a adorable, jim is a good captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: the crew of the enterprise gives their captain a christmas gift
Relationships: George Samuel Kirk & James T. Kirk & Winona Kirk, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	The Captain's X-mas present

It was common knowledge throughout Starfleet the crew of the USS Enterprise was the best and closest knit crew there was. If you were lucky enough to get assigned to the ship, you became a part of a very large family. The ship's crew would do anything for their captain because they knew he would do anything for them. And he had proven his loyalty when he died in the decontaminating chamber after saving them all. And it was that reason that the crew of the Enterprise pulled together to get their captain the present they knew he longed for. Captain kirk had been heard drunkenly rambling to their CMO how he missed his mom and brother but he scared to visit them. He wanted to see them badly but every Shore leave they've had, there wasn't an opportunity to get together.

So, the crew did the work for him. Him and Spock had recently gotten bonded and married on new Vulcan and now where getting ready for Christmas on board the Enterprise. They had been planning the Christmas party for weeks now and little did the newlywed couple know, the Kirk's would be joining them.

Luckily with the help of Admiral Pike, the crew was able to keep their command duo unaware of the plan.

A half hour after the Christmas party started, Winona kirk and Sam Kirk beam aboard the Enterprise. They were greeted by Sulu since Bones was busy making sure Jim and Spock didn't notice who was on board.

"Welcome aboard Kirk family! I'm Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu. You'll have to forgive Jim for not greeting you. He doesn't know your here. You're the crew's present to him." Sulu said with a smirk. Sam cackles loudly and shakes Sulu's hand.

"Well, let's go find him before he figures it out." Sam said as Winona and he steps off the transporter pad.

Sulu leads them to the rec room where upon entering they are met with booming Christmas music, a blinding amount of red, gold, and green decorations. A large tree glittering in the corner as well. Most of the crew was inside but silenced as Winona and Sam entered the room. Jim and Spock, however were in their own world and continued dancing

As she watched them, Winona couldn't help but see herself and George in the way Jim laughed as Spock spun him around the room in an elegant dance. Sam watched his brother dance with his first officer to a slow holiday song and couldn't help the small proud smile that lit up his face. He was happy Jim had found someone that treats him right.

The song came to an end and Jim leaned up to kiss Spock deeply. Unfortunate they were startled apart by a loud wolf whistle. Jim turned to see his brother and mother standing there.

"Sammy? Mom?" Jim chokes out before letting out a cry of joy and ran and tackled his brother in a tight hug. Sam held him tightly before Jim pulled back and hugged his mom. Winona squeaked as he picked her up and spun her with her in his arms before setting her down.

"I missed you so much, baby." She whimpers as she hugs him tightly and weeps into his chest.

"Mum don't cry. If you start crying, I'm gonna start crying and then Spock's gonna start crying and then everyone's going to start crying and bones is ugly cryer. Please don't make him cry." Jim croaks as he buries his face in her hair.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas, Captain Kirk!" The crew shouts then starts clapping as Jim looks at his crew in awe.

"You guys! I couldn't ask for a better crew...a better family. Thank you." Jim said tearfully before taking a glass of eggnog from Bones who came up beside him.

"I propose a toast. To the captain and everything he does for us." Bones said raising his glass. “To the Captain!” the crew shouted before they all downed their glass.

“Thank you guys. Now, lets get this party started!” Jim yelled excitedly.

Later, during the last song of the night Jim danced with his mom, and he realized he felt truly whole for the first time in a long while. And he was thankful for that.


End file.
